halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of seven references in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Seven (7) in its games in many prominent ways.Marathon.Bungie.Org: The Number Seven Ensemble Studios, 343 Industries, and authors also have certain obvious seven references in their works about Halo. The following attempts to list the intentional references Bungie placed into Halo for the fans to find. As such, not all of these references may be fully accurate, and many of them may be proven to be false at any time. Bungie's obsession with the number seven may be attributed to (or be a determining factor) why John-117 is considered lucky, as 7 is considered a lucky number. In spite of the fact that the number seven is featured extensively in Bungie's work, it has generated an aura of apophenia. This cultural nuance can be compared to the 23 enigma. ''Halo'' Series *A fireteam can consist of up to seven troops. *There are seven operating Halo Rings. *John's Service tag (S-117) is another seven reference (S; seven begins with S and 1*1*7 = 7'). *The Halo Array needs to spin at 7 km/s to maintain an acceleration of one g at 5000 km radius. *"John 117" consists of 4 letters and 3 numbers (4+3=7). *"Cortana"'s name consists of 7 letters. *The word 'Arbiter is seven letters long. *Slip space is located in the seventh dimension. *There are 56 campaign levels made by Bungie (56/8=7). ''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' sacrificed itself, the rest of the Fleet destroyed '''seven Covenant ships with their MAC volley fire.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 192-193 *Jacob Keyes could only count 7''' UNSC vessels still intact after the battle of Sigma Octanus.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 199 *Deja showed the children a hologram of a meadow with '''7 wolves hunting a moose.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 43 *The carried 7''' C709 Longsword-class Starfighters. *'''7 Covenant frigates were pursuing the Pillar of Autumn.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Epilogue *When the SPARTANs test the MJOLNIR suit with shields, John gets ready to go outside and there are 7''' ODSTs standing outside around the tent.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 257}} ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (and Halo: The Flood) Page 68 of "The Flood" Novel by W.Dietz - He counted to three, then dashed from boulder to boulder. He leapfrogged uphill, still very much aware of the banshee at his back, but reasonably certain he'd given the aircraft the slip. There were no blips on his threat detector, until he topped the rise and paused to examine the terrain ahead. A telltale red dot popped onto his HUD. John-117 eased his way forward, waiting for the moment of contact. Then he saw movement as hunched bodies dashed from one scrap of cover to the next. There were four of them, including a blue-armored Elite. (3 seconds, 4 Contacts - 3+4=7) ''Halo: First Strike'' .Halo: First Strike, Page 208 *The dead crew of the Gettysburg is placed in cargo bay seven.Halo: First Strike, Page 268 *John-117 sets his Lotus Anti Tank Mine detonator for seven seconds.Halo: First Strike, Page 314 *After Fred and Kelly steal two Wraiths, they destroy seven other Wraiths.Halo: First Strike, Page 114 *Cortana describes subsection seven of the Cole Protocol as the reason they cannot immediately return to Earth aboard Ascendant JusticeHalo: First Strike, Page 94 *After Corporal Locklear brings the ammo up from the Pelican, there are seven grenades in the crate.Halo: First Strike, Page 53 *After exiting slipspace in a captured Covenant dropship, the Spartans find themselves near two hundred forty-seven Covenant ships. As they are watching, seven more appear.Halo: First Strike, Page 298 *C-'7' foaming explosive is used by the Spartans and Locklear.Halo: First Strike, page ?? *Admiral Danforth Whitcomb bluffs Governor Jacob Jiles by saying they had 7''' working plasma turrets.Halo: First Strike, Page 262 *After John-117 leaves the medical room Dr. Halsey is in, she instructs Cortana to lock the door and "boost counter-intrusion measures to level '''seven." Halo: First Strike, Page 246 *John-117's Recognition Code is Tango Alpha 340 3+4+0=7 }} ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' ''Halo 2'' ''Halo 3'' *Firing the Plasma Rifle without stopping after first pulling the trigger till it overheats will only deplete 7% of it's energy. Cortana Letters and Transmissions *Cortana signs one letter with seven 'X's and 'O's. *Cortana sends eight emails. But Letter Three was likely never intended, so seven messages were planned. I Love Bees ''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *There were '''seven space elevators of the Tiara. *'Seven' main maglev train lines led out from each base of the space elevators.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 76 *Prophet Senior Ministry staffers could manage to travel in their gravity thrones in groups as small as seven.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 149. *The first space elevator to collapse was the seventh elevator. *Later Loki changed the five minute interval for the containers to seven minutes. *Sif's electronics were stored in seven towers in the Tiara's control room. *On the cover of the book, there are seven Militia men, including Staff Sergeant Johnson. ''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *'Seven' ODST's were killed during the attack on the Redoubt. *There are seven named Sangheili that appear as characters throughout the story. *The 's Hull classification symbol contains a seven referance: FFG-209; 9-2=7. ''Halo Wars'' *There are seven major UNSC characters. *In Halo Wars, both the UNSC Fortress and Covenant citadel possess 7''' expansion sockets. *There are '''7 Elites deactivating camouflage in the first Halo Wars Trailer *There are 7''' types of buildings for each UNSC and Covenant. *There are '''7 power nodes that you can destroy to make the super scarab's searchlight move slower. *In the Halo Wars: Genesis, Sergeant John Forge needs to take 7''' anti-rad injections. *There is a maximum of '''7 objects available for purchase in a building's circle menu. *Jerome-092's service tag contains a seven reference: 092: 9-2 = 7. *The Pelican Bravo 029 contains a seven reference: 9-2=7. *The Covenant penitentiary Weeping Shadows of Sorrow (from Halo Wars: Genesis) has seven syllables. ''Halo 3: ODST'' ''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian *Sergeant Michael Baird found fourteen terabytes of information on cancer using Shipnet. 14/2=7 *Mo Ye's initial plan was to have Baird drive the ship into a red giant fourteen million miles starboard. 14/2=7 *When Baird first exited the medbay he ran into '''seven Covenant soldiers (4 Unggoy, 2 Kig-Yar, and 1 Elite). Palace Hotel *John-117 was less than seven meters from a Kig-Yar when its head snapped to the side.Halo: Evolutions, page 355 The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole *Preston Cole was one of seven children (four boys and three girls). *Ensign Alexis Indara begins management training (Series 7') following the [[CMA Season of Plenty|CMA ''Season of Plenty]]'s bi-annual personnel review. *The UNSC destroyers which participated in the Callisto Incident in 2494 carried only '''7 Ares Missiles.Halo: Evolutions, page 439 *During the Skirmish at Theta Ursae Majoris the had seven Pelicans on standby. *"The scattered debris of seven destroyers, however, continued on their previous trajectories."Halo: Evolutions, page 464 ''Halo: Reach'' ''Halo Legends'' *There are '''7 different anime shorts in Halo Legends. The Duel *There is a 7''' in the sky just before the Desert Battle. Odd One Out *'''7 residents of planet Cronkee are spoken of in the episode, including 'Mama' and the dinosaur. *'7' is referenced in SPARTAN-1337's spartan tag: 1+3+3='7'. The Package *The battle between John-117 and Thel 'Lodamee lasts 7''' seconds. *When Frederic-104, Kelly-087 and John-117 enter the Covenant Flagship Kelly says, "We got three minutes" indicating that the space battle lasted '''7 minutes. Homecoming * Ralph-303 mentions to Daisy-023 that it has been 7''' years since they were abducted to participate in the SPARTAN-II program. ''Halo: Glasslands'' *A Forerunner building Blue Team enters has 7 floors. *After the Piety was boarded by the crew of the Port Stanley, there were 7 dead aliens onboard. *The crew of the UNSC Port Stanley consists of 7 members. ''Halo 4'' crashed 77.8 kilometers from their current position. "8" is the rounded up form of an unending seven. *The Magnum carried by John-117 at the beginning of the level Requiem has 7 rounds left in the starting clip, much like the Magnum at the beginning of Exodus from Halo: Reach, and 21 rounds in reserve. (28/4=7) *The first living humans John-117 encounters number 7 of which included Thomas Lasky, Sarah Palmer and four marines. *Four years, seven months, and ten days after was split in two was the date on which Cortana woke John-117 from cryogenic sleep. (4+7+10=21 21/3=7) *There are 7 different pre-order bonuses: the Pulse armor skin for the GUNGNIR armor, the Artic skin for the Battle Rifle, the Circuit skin for the Oceanic armor, the Forest skin for the HAZOP armor, the Raptor skin for the Venator armor, the Web armor skin for the CIO armor, and the Deadeye helmet skin. *There are 7 Variants of Prometheans (1 Watcher, 3 Crawlers, and 3 Knights). *There are also 7 different Promethean weapons. *Galileo Base is Infinity Science base number 7. *In Spartan Ops Episode 7, Invasion, Dr. Halsey uses the A.I. override phrase "Undid Iridium" on Roland. On the Periodic Table of the Elements, the atomic number of iridium is 77. *There are seven s that intercept the outside Requiem at the beginning of the game. *Ivanoff Station had seven HAVOK mines available. *There are 49 Achievements available (7*7=49). *There are seven terminals to find in the campaign, similar to Halo 3 (unless if one counts John-117's service record on the level Dawn). *The Assault Rifle carries a maximum ammo capacity of 224 rounds (224/16=14, 14/2=7). *The Covenant Carbine takes 7 shots to kill a shielded SPARTAN-IV. *The Covenant Remnant appear in 7 playable levels in the campaign. *In the mission Shutdown, if you trade a weapon with a marine for the DMR it will always have 7 bullets in it. *In the Epilogue you can see four dots (: :) on John's armor. The four dots are Braille for seven. }} Miscellaneous Sources Links Internal *List of references to religion in Halo *List of Marathon references in Halo External *The Septionary is a fan-created list every seven letter word in the English language. *The relevant Bungie.Net forum topic is here. *List of "Three" References in Halo - Parody of this list at Gruntipedia. 7